My Season 2 Preview
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: This is my idea on who the villain should be in Season 2. Please review this.


**Hey there everyone! This is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic, and I wanted to give my idea on who the next Storybrooke villain should be in Season 2. I'm already excited to see Captain Hook, but I thought it would be interesting to show you guys my idea for a possible storyline.**

Nighttime in Storybrooke, Maine, seemed peaceful and serene, without any kind of commotion. The sounds of crickets chirping filled the air as the citizens of this small, tranquil town were comfortably asleep in their homes. And in that town was a certain antique shop where a suspicious character would soon make her arrival there shortly.

Usually a man by the name of Mr. Gold would be staying late to look after his shop in case of intruders. However, on this particular night he wasn't there. Instead there was an old, wrinkly fellow named Irv whom Mr. Gold called earlier to look after the shop while he was away. Irv was an old time friend of Mr. Gold, surprising to most people in the town considering that nobody really liked him. But for some reason Mr. Gold is most civil with this ordinary, yet dim man. So tonight, while Mr. Gold was away taking care of some business, Irv was taking care of the place on his own. He cleaned the desk, dusted the shelves, and now he was sweeping the floor while joyously whistling a catchy tune.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away from the shop, a stranger slowly approached the establishment. She came towards the store while her black high-heels clicked against the stone sidewalk. When she finally reached the front of the store she slowly opened the door. She made her way inside, and quietly closed the door shut. She flipped the open sign over, and faced the closed sign to the front of the door. Then she stealthily walked into the store, passing a few little trinkets and antiques. One of them was a miniature model of an old fashioned sailor ship with splendid detail. She turned her head to the left and saw a painting which depicted a ship being attacked by giant tentacles from some kind of sea monster.

Suddenly she could hear the sound of whistling up ahead, and saw that it was the old man, Irv, sweeping the floor. He had his back turned to her so he could not see the stranger approaching him from behind. He continued to whistle until he heard the floor creaking from behind him. He turned around, and gasped when he saw a person walking ever so slowly near him.

"Who's that?" asked Irv.

At that point the stranger stopped and stood there unseen in the shadows, but Irv could tell that someone was there.

"Who are you?" asked Irv, but the stranger gave no response back. "I said who are you?"

Still no answer. The figure simply stood in the shadows, without making any kind of sound except very faint breathing.

"Well whoever you are," said Irv, "if you're looking for Mr. Gold he's not here. He's out on some personal business or something. You can probably catch him again tomorrow."

The stranger still gave no response, but she took a few steps forward and out from the shadows. When she stopped the man could see what she looked like. She was a tall, obese woman wearing black business-like attire, which included expensive looking high-heels. However, the women's head was still covered in darkness so Irv could not tell what her face looked like.

Irv kindly asked, "Is there anything I can help you with Ma'am?"

The woman said nothing, but looked down at the counter top which had a bunch of old antiques. One thing that caught her eye was an old typewriter, and next to that was a bottle of ink that. She smiled her overly-glossed lips as she grabbed the ink bottle.

"Are you looking to buy something?" asked Irv.

The woman ignored him as she opened the bottle, and cupped one of her hands. Irv was confused as to what the mysterious woman was up to. Then she started pouring the ink into her cupped hand, carefully not spilling a single drop.

"Hey you can't do that!" said Irv as he approached the woman.

Suddenly the woman swung her arm, and splashed the ink from her hand and into Irv's face. It immediately covered his entire face, and even went into his eyes.

"AWWWWWW" screamed Irv as the ink started burning his eyes. He stumbled backwards until he finally fell down and hit his head right up against the wall. His cries of pain stopped as he drifted out of consciousness. He laid there on the floor, leaning against the wall as the woman looked down at him with a smirk on her face.

She then turned and walked towards a long glass case which contained a variety of antiques. She scanned the aisle of items, looking at each one which included a Chinese fan with oriental designs on it, glimmering glass shoes, a worn out pickaxe with the word "_Stealthy_" written on it, and three little fairy figurines wearing red, green, and blue dresses.

She kept looking through the items until her eye caught something. She stood there staring at a particular item, and smiled for some reason. Then she grabbed an unusual looking conch shell that was lying on top of the glass case. She raised her arm up, and in one swoop she smashed the glass with the shell.

She tossed the shell onto the ground, and reached into the broken case. She grabbed the thing she wanted, and raised it close to her face. As she opened her hand she proudly stared at what appeared to be a beautiful necklace with a gold shell attached to it. She smiled as she held it, and then gripped it tightly in her plump hand. The woman turned to face Irv who was still unconscious on the floor. She smirked, and chuckled as she stared at him.

Then in a cold, deep, and grisly tone she said, "Poor unfortunate soul."

**Well, there you have it! I hope you all liked it. Please write some reviews on what you thought of it, and also guess which villain I used in this new version of the Season 2 preview.**


End file.
